


my hero, my friend, my heart?

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 2ji are in love with shouji mezou, 2ji are weebs, But He's Also A Good Friend, Friends to Lovers, Pining, Wen Junhui is a Good Friend, Yoon Jeonghan is a Little Shit, jihoon loves uraraka ochako, the plot is 2ji arguing over my hero academia, they're both idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26688238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "The animation, the colors, the fight scenes, everything about the anime is amazing! And god, the voice actors, have you heard Dabi's voice?"And it's with this that Jihoon makes a realization. An important one, yet one that he rather wouldn't acknowledge. But he has to, for the greater good. He has to do it."You're an Uraraka anti, aren't you."orJihoon and Joshua are best friends, really! It's just that they have very, VERY strong opinions on My Hero Academia, to the point where they're willing to start a whole battle. And MAYBE Jihoon's using this as a distraction from more pressing issues regarding their relationship.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	my hero, my friend, my heart?

Jihoon stares at his computer screen in horror. His fingers fly across the keyboard, rapidly typing in a message.

_shua youre wrong youre just wrong_

_i gtg but no im not_

He shuts his computer in disbelief. He _trusted_ Joshua, _trusted_ that he would answer his random question correctly.

To say the least, Jihoon is completely and utterly AGHAST. His friendship of six years has been built on lies. He's been gushing about _My Hero Academia_ , gushing about the art and characters and storyline... he's been gushing to someone who prefers the anime.

✰

As soon as Jihoon enters the classroom, he swivels his head and brightens when he finds who he's looking for. Mood considerably lifted, he makes a beeline toward the seats in the front. He sits down and slams his bag onto his desk. The boy sitting there jumps at the sudden noise.

"The manga," Jihoon pants, "is better."

Joshua sits up. "I'm sorry, but I disagree."

"I still don't get how you think that way."

"The animation, the colors, the fight scenes, everything about the anime is amazing! And god, the voice actors, have you heard Dabi's voice?"

And it's with this that Jihoon makes a realization. An important one, yet one that he rather wouldn't acknowledge. But he has to, for the greater good. He has to do it.

"You're an Uraraka anti, aren't you."

Joshua blinks.

"She's my baby?"

"Everyone who likes the anime better is an Uraraka anti, I can feel it in my left tit."

"I don't think you have boobs."

"My scrumptious chest says otherwise."

They giggle at each other. After a few moments, Joshua clears his throat.

"You don't get the OPs and EDs in the manga. We both know that they slap harder than anything else."

Jihoon opens and closes his mouth, trying to find a retort.

An innocent smile on his face, Joshua gazes intently at Jihoon, waiting for him to break.

"The MHA soundtrack is amazing, you HAVE to admit that. You don't get that in the manga."

"I don't-"

The teacher enters the room, and the class falls silent. Joshua snickers, Jihoon shooting him a weak glare.

"Asshole," he whispers.

"Love you too," replies Joshua, winking at him.

Jihoon reddens and diverts his attention to the board.

✰

It's when he's at home, studying for an exam, that Jihoon finds himself in the first of many awkward situations. His phone rings, and he looks over to see Joshua's contact. He answers, his friend's face popping up on the tiny screen.

"Hey Sh- WHAT happened?"

Jihoon's eyes are glued to the screen, brows furrowed in worry as he watches Joshua sniffle and wipe tears from his cheeks.

"What happened?" he asks again, this time in a softer tone.

"I just," he hiccups, "finished watching Your Lie in April."

"OH. Are you okay, bro?"

"No," he sobs.

"Why do you enjoy breaking your own heart? Didn't you watch Banana Fish just yesterday?"

"Because I'm lonely, Hoon. I'm lonely and sad."

"I could make you less lonely," Jihoon jokes absentmindedly.

"That'd be nice."

"You mean it?" Jihoon bursts before he can stop himself, more excitedly than he expected.

Joshua stops, then gasps in realization. He shakes his head fervently.

"Nonono sorry that's not what I meant, I didn't think, I just-"

Jihoon laughs a little. "You're good, don't apologize," he says, barely noticing the painful twinge in his chest. They fall silent for a moment, looking away from each other.

"Um," Jihoon coughs, "did you finish all your assignments?"

"Yeah, and studied."

"Good, good. Then go get something to eat, do some stuff you enjoy, and once I finish my assignments, I'll text you, and we'll cry together."

"Okay," warbles Joshua.

Jihoon hesitates on his next words. "I love you."

"I love you too."

The call ends, and Jihoon sets his phone aside. He stands from his desk, promptly throwing himself onto the bed.

He rolls onto his back and stares up at the ceiling. A heavy sigh escapes his body.

Jihoon doesn't fall asleep easily tonight. 

✰

Today, it's Joshua who speeds in and takes Jihoon by surprise. He barges into the cafeteria and clambers into the seat next to Jihoon, who slides over a bag of chips.

"Thanks," he says, gratefully accepting it.

"How was student council?"

"Good, we planned a lot of stuff. Also, aren't the fight scenes better in the anime?"

"What?

Jihoon's not the most eloquent person at this time of day, especially when Joshua's face is so close to his.

_Oh wow he's really pretty whoa does he use lip tint if he does I should ask to borrow it he has really nice lips hahaha_

"They're better."

It takes a minute for Jihoon to process what his friend is saying, then bells go off in his head when he finally registers it.

"That's just wrong."

Joshua huffs. "You can't disagree with me on this one, the fight scenes look so much cooler animated. Just watch the fluidity and boldness of them."

"You don't need animation to make a fight scene look cool! Here," Jihoon pulls one of the volumes out of his bag and flips through the pages, stopping on a particularly detailed part, "look at that! The illustrations, the effects, the shading, the classic comic book BLAM POW!!"

They skim the pages in quiet appreciation, and Jihoon is just about ready to crow in victory.

"AND the anime leaves out details that are in the manga," he continues smugly.

Joshua pauses for a second, then groans in defeat. He leans back in his chair.

"Fine, that's one point for you."

"I wasn't aware that we were going by a point system."

"Now we are."

"You're acting like a child."

"Because I AM a child."

"Don't let Hisoka hear that."

Dramatically licking his lips and fluttering his eyelashes, Joshua says, "Ooh yes, wanna touch my bungee gum? I'm turned on by POWER OOOOH."

"Shut the fuck up," Jihoon chokes. Despite his words, he can't help but giggle.

The other boys at their table look on in mild concern.

"Who's Hisoka?" mutters Jeonghan.

Junhui continues to watch the scene before him. "He's a character from HunterXHunter."

They turn back to the conversation. Somehow, Joshua and Jihoon are now discussing attractive anime men.

"No, Jihoon, you don't understand, DO YOU SEE HOW HOT ANIME SHŌJI IS."

Joshua brandishes his phone, showing him a clip of Shōji. They watch together, silently enjoying the character's existence.

"You're right, he IS hot," Jihoon admits, "but you're BLIND, Hong, BLIND to the absolute meal known as manga Shōji."

They stay glued to the screen for a bit longer, and Bakugō shows up in all his fiery, aggressive glory. As per usual, he's yelling profanities.

"Look how pretty he is," Joshua murmurs. The other wrinkles his nose.

"He's a bully."

"He's misunderstood! He's been raised to be perfect and to think that he's the best, so when he thinks someone is threatening that position, he lashes out at them."

"But your experiences don't justify your actions, he had no reason to be so mean to Izuku."

Propping his phone against his water bottle, Joshua turns toward his friend. "My anime boy has a personality."

"I don't like what you're suggesting."

"Shōto's a boring character."

Jihoon gasps, clearly offended. "Take that back."

"He's pretty, and his backstory is one of the most interesting, but he could have been so much more developed! But his two moods are monotone and 'I hate my father.' He's a one-dimensional character."

"He's working on forgiving Enji! Not everyone expresses themselves so openly, and Shōto's an example of that. And he's arguably one of the funniest characters."

"I call bullshit!"

Jeonghan attempts to snag a berry from Junhui's lunch tray, the latter slapping his hand away. He winces in pain.

"They have really heated discussions about _My Hero_ ," he says, rubbing his hand.

"They're both really stubborn, and they basically built their friendship on the series."

"Clearly it's the underlying sexual tension."

"Please don't say that ever again."

But there's some truth to Jeonghan's words, Junhui notices; maybe not the _sexual_ part, but there's certainly some form of tension.

Joshua scoots closer to Jihoon, and their hands brush. The boys instinctively flinch. They glance at each other, Joshua amused, Jihoon embarrassed.

The bell rings, and Joshua stands up. "I have class now, see you guys later!"

He cheerfully waves and runs out, clutching his bag. Jihoon lingers on the spot Joshua was just sitting at.

"C'mon, we have class too," Junhui mutters, tugging on Jeonghan's sleeve. "See you later, Hoon!"

Jeonghan nods silently, and he follows him. But even as they're walking out, they watch Jihoon. The boy remains sitting there, silently shaking his head. They can see his chest sighing, his head slump onto the table.

Eventually, Jihoon's alone, indistinct chatter fading away. After a few beats, he promptly stands and leaves, slapping his cheeks as if trying to wake himself up.

✰

He can't focus on his assignments. Instead, he spends his free period on thinking very, very deeply.

Jihoon writes. And writes. And writes. He writes about Joshua Hong and tries to find out what the _hell_ is happening to his feelings. He's never been one to vent, but it's nice, really, to scribble this all down onto paper.

By the time he has to go to his next class, he has three whole pages crammed with graphite words. Jihoon pushes back his hair and lets out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. He laughs quietly to himself. It's pretty hilarious how he's been so oblivious all this time. The staring, the pains in his chest, the blushing from simple contact, the excitement to talk to his best friend.

Jihoon may be an idiot, but he's sure of one thing, and perhaps this is the only thing he's sure of.

He races out of the library, desperately looking for the telltale blue hair.

"God," he mutters, "what is this, _Kimi no Na wa_?" But he can't stop searching and running, no matter how much he wants to.

He finally spots his head in the crowd of students, grin plastered on his face as he animatedly chats with a classmate. Jihoon pushes through, edging around people, hanging to the walls. He finally reaches them, and Joshua lights up in surprise.

"Hi, can I borrow Shua for a sec?" he breathes. They notice Jihoon's desperation and nod quickly, sending him an encouraging thumbs up before scurrying away.

Joshua tilts his head curiously. "Did something happen?"

He straightens his back. "Nothing happened, but..."

"But?"

_I'm gonna scream if this means our last normal conversation was about Todoroki_ , Jihoon thinks wryly.

"Hoon?"

Jihoon snaps back to the boy in front of him. He's confused, but still so, so lovely.

He gulps, takes a shaky breath, and sets his face determinedly.

"I like you."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading !! i purposely left an open ending, so it's honestly up to you to decide how jihoon's confession went !!


End file.
